


The Autopsy of Ciel Phantomhive

by MartinaEvans



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: | Canon Divergence - Time Skip - hints of SebaCiel |Quando gli fu comunicato che sarebbe stato proprio lui l'incaricato ad effettuare l'autopsia del defunto rampollo di Casa Phantomhive - deceduto in circostanze ancora sconosciute, all'età di quindici anni -, il Dottor Harry Zoe non si aspettava altro che una mera operazione di routine: oh, come si sbagliava!Nel momento in cui si ritrovò solo, - immerso nel buio dell'obitorio del Saint Bartholomew Hospital, nella notte di Gennaio più fredda che Londra avesse mai conosciuto - Harry si rese conto che no, non tutti i cadaveri erano uguali agli altri. Di certo, quello del Conte Ciel Phantomhive non lo era affatto.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Giovedì 29 Gennaio 1891

**THE TIMES**

**IL CONTE PHANTOMHIVE E’ MORTO!**  
_La misteriosa scomparsa del maggiordomo nero: è forse coinvolto?_

_  
Di G.Sutcliffe_

xxx

  
29 Gennaio 1891

_Al Dottor H. Zoe,_

Carissimo amico, 

Mi rincresce davvero disturbarti, e credimi, avrei preferito scriverti in circostanze del tutto differenti dalle attuali. Ho richiesto espressamente che questa lettera ti venga consegnata nel minor tempo possibile in quanto si tratta di una questione di estrema importanza. 

Come avrai sicuramente letto, il Conte Ciel Phantomhive è stato rinvenuto morto stamane. Sua maestà, la regina Vittoria, ha ordinato un’autopsia a noi di Scotland Yard, e davvero non saprei a chi altro rivolgermi se non a te: so che sei molto impegnato e che l’astio che provi nei confronti della Corona è ancora forte ma, in nome dell’amicizia che ci lega, spero comunque tu possa aiutarmi.   
  
Ti allego anche il referto del suo medico curante, intervenuto in loco dopo la chiamata.   


_Con affetto,_

_Fred Abberline_  
_Victoria Embarkment, Scotland Yard  
London_

xxx

29 Gennaio 1891

_All’ispettore Fred Abberline,_

Amico mio,

Di scusarsi, davvero, non ve n’è alcun bisogno. Il mio odio verso i reali è sì intenso, ma non quanto l’affetto che nutro per te, pertanto reputami a tua completa disposizione. 

Credi bene, ho già appreso della sfortunata dipartita del Conte. Non ho avuto l’occasione di conoscere Ciel Phantomhive in questa vita, ma dicono - e forse mi confermerai - fosse un giovane uomo pieno di ambizioni e dal grande carisma, brillante ed inaspettatamente buono d’animo: doti queste, che apprezzo moltissimo, e che certamente oscurano il lignaggio di chi le possiede.  
  
Il garzone che ha consegnato questa lettera mi ha già comunicato l’ora dell’autopsia. Ho da ben credere che ci vedremo domani al Barts, Fred. 

  
_Un caro saluto,_

_Dr. H. Zoe_

_Mile End Rd, Queen Mary University  
London_  


xxx  


29 Gennaio 1891  
  
**Interrogatorio di Mey Rin**

Eseguito dal Commissario _Arthur Randall_ ,

Victoria Embarkment, Scotland Yard  


La sig.na Mey Rin è la domestica di Casa Phantomhive che ha rinvenuto il corpo senza vita del Conte Ciel Phantomhive questa mattina, alle ore nove e trentacinque circa. Stando alle sue prime dichiarazioni, si è recata spontaneamente in camera da letto del Conte, insospettita da non aver visto né lui, né il maggiordomo Sebastian Michaelis (n.b scomparso, posizione attuale sconosciuta) per la colazione delle otto. Afferma di aver trovato il Conte steso sul letto, vestito con un completo scuro, una cravatta e delle scarpe eleganti di buona fattura; all'inizio la sig.na Mey Rin credeva stesse dormendo, complice l'espressione pacifica sul suo volto e le mani giunte sull'addome. Ripete più volte di aver visto una rosa rossa nella tasca della giacca del Conte, ma questa non è stata trovata: non la riteniamo dettaglio importante.  
~~Afferma inoltre che - Non ha sentito alcun rumo - Forse verso le tre di -~~  
Non è stato possibile portare a termine l’interrogatorio della sig.na Mey Rin perché scoppiata in un pianto inconsolabile e incapace di formulare frasi sensate. Date le sue condizioni, è stata trasferirla al St. Mary Hospital insieme al giardiniere Finnian, in stato di shock da questa mattina. 

Procediamo dunque con l’interrogatorio del sig. Tanaka.

_Commissario Arthur Randall_

xxx

29 Gennaio 1891

  
_Madre adorata,_

Sono di ritorno da Villa Phantomhive.  
E’ vero: Ciel è morto, l’ho visto con i miei stessi occhi. Ti prego di non dire ancora niente ad Elizabeth, desidero essere lì con lei. Non sappiamo come sia successo, nè quando con esattezza: se ne sta occupando adesso Scotland Yard, e sembra inoltre che Sua Maestà abbia ordinato un’autopsia. Non voglio crederci. Qui nessuno parla. Dicono solo che Sebastian è scomparso dalla scorsa notte.   
_~~Forse però,  
Credo di,~~_  
Sto diventando pazzo madre, ma ti giuro sul mio onore di Cavaliere che, anche se solo per un attimo, quando ho rivolto lo sguardo verso la finestra della camera del Conte, io l’ho visto mentre _~~string-abbracc-~~_ cullava il suo corpo. Tanaka mi stava osservando per tutto il tempo. Secondo me sa qualcosa.  
  
Non mostrare questa lettera a nessuno.

_Tuo,  
Edward Midford_

xxx

29 Gennaio 1891  
  
**Interrogatorio di O. Tanaka**

Eseguito dal Commissario _Arthur Randal_ l,

Victoria Embarkment, Scotland Yard

L’interrogatorio del sig. Tanaka, ex maggiordomo di Casa Phantomhive, viene interrotto dopo due ore e mezzo di tentativi in quanto l’indagato si rifiuta categoricamente di parlare. 

_Commissario Arthur Randall_

xxx

_29 Gennaio 1891_  
_Villa Phantomhive_  
  
Ore dieci e quaranta  
**Referto medico a cura del Dr. Alfred Bennet**

  
Stando ad una prima verifica, il Conte Ciel Phantomhive è morto tra le tre e le tre e cinquanta di questa notte. Il corpo non presenta ferite visibili (nessun segno di colluttazione, abrasione od ecchimosi) ed è perfettamente pulito, quasi in modo innaturale, come se fosse stato lavato appena prima o poco dopo il suo decesso. Il viso appare rilassato.   
Non rilevo alcun odore degno di nota sul corpo: è impossibile non notare tuttavia, come l’aria della camera da letto sia ricca in zolfo. Per concludere, posso testimoniare con assoluta certezza che il Conte godesse di buona salute nei giorni e nelle settimane precedenti la sua morte: non ha inoltre mostrato alcun segno di squilibrio ed instabilità mentale.

Mi metto nelle mani del medico legale.  


_In fede,  
Dottor A. Benne_t

  
xxx  


29 Gennaio 1891

**Da consegnare urgentemente al sig. L. Ackerman**

_Amore mio,_

Spero che questa lettera ti venga recapitata al più presto. Non tornerò a casa fino a sabato. Mi ha contattato Fred Abberline (te lo ricordi, Lee? E’ lo stesso rosso strambo del dormitorio dei tempi dell’Università!) ed ha richiesto la mia assistenza per effettuare l’autopsia sul corpo di Phantomhive, domani mattina al Barts.

Quelli di Scotland Yard devono essere proprio disperati, se sono finiti col chiedere aiuto ad un, e cito, _'dannato miscredetente buono a nulla'_. Lo so, lo so: "L'astio finirà per farti marcire le ossa, stupido!", riesco quasi a immaginare la tua voce.  
Ora ti lascio, cerco un ostello per riposarmi un po’. Ho letto il primo referto medico, e sembra una bella gatta da pelare. 

~~Non so Lee, ma ho un brutto presentimento. Poi c’è questo corvo sulla finestra che mi fissa da stamattina… Mi ha messo un’inquietudine addosso quasi surreale.~~ No, fai finta che non abbia scritto niente, sono solo gli sproloqui di un uomo stanco.

_A presto Lee,_  
Ti amo,  
Tuo, Harry


	2. 30 Gennaio 1891 - Mattina

**_The autopsy of Ciel Phantomhive_ **

  


Harry Zoe, da buon ritardatario cronico, arriva all’ingresso dell'obitorio del Barts venti minuti dopo l’orario stabilito, con un pezzo di pane bruciacchiato stretto in mano e gli occhiali storti sul naso adunco: spera con tutto il cuore che Abberline non sia troppo arrabbiato, perché va contro la sua politica intavolare discussioni inutili prima di un buon thè - e dannazione, Harry non l’ha ancora bevuto, il thè.  
  
Forse però, l’osteria che intravede all’angolo della strada opposta, potrebbe preparargliene una tazza al volo… Tanto che differenza avrebbero fatto, altri cinque minuti? Il fu Conte Phantomhive mica aveva fretta, d'altronde. 

“Harry, amico mio, sei arrivato finalmente!” 

E addio al suo Earl Grey (caldo, ma non bollente, con zucchero e latte in abbondanza, che amara era già la sua vita). 

Fred Abberline - ed altri due poliziotti che Harry non conosce - percorre il selciato innevato dell’ospedale con passo stanco, ma deciso: è infagottato in un pesante cappotto di lana blu, palesemente di due taglie più grandi, ed in testa ha un cappello del medesimo colore. 

Harry si schiaffa ciò che rimane del suo tozzo di pane in bocca, abbozza un inchino e tenta un sorriso dispiaciuto, ma finisce col sembrare solo un idiota, cioè niente di più dissimile di quanto non sia nel quotidiano.   
  
“Sai com’è, Freddie, il dolce richiamo del letto! La vecchiaia inizia a farsi sentire!”   
  
“Abbiamo trentaquattro anni, Harry…”   
  
“ _E per l’appunto_! Trentaquattro! Ci stiamo spegnendo! Fortuna che siamo già qui, perlomeno se ci prende un colpo, andiamo dritti dritti in una bella cella mortuaria, e ciao ciao…”  
  
“Harry!”

E Dio solo sa quanto fosse mancato ad Harry quel continuo battibeccare con il suo vecchio compagno di Università! E di pranzi al sacco, sbronze e scappatelle notturne.  
  
Il duo Abberline & Zoe era da sempre stato il terrore degli insegnanti (e degli altri studenti) della Queen Mary University, una sorta di associazione a delinquere di prima categoria: nonostante il loro aspetto distinto e rassicurante - con Fred vestito di tutto punto e l’espressione seria in volto, ed Harry un po’ più scapestrato, ma diavolo, con che charme! - erano difatti due veri teppistelli, scansafatiche e piantagrane, il cui futuro, a detta di molti, avrebbe previsto solamente la cara e vecchia gattabuia. 

E invece, eccoli lì, sette anni più tardi, a ricoprire due posizioni per le quali disciplina e rigore erano i necessari pilastri fondamentali; chi l’avrebbe mai detto! Di certo non la madre super apprensiva (e super negativa, e tutta una serie di ‘super’ _poco_ piacevoli) di Harry, secondo la quale il figlio scapestrato era solo un buono a nulla scansafatiche, troppo simile a quel padre che lo aveva abbandonato senza neanche una spiegazione, appena compiuti cinque anni.   
  
Per l’ormai anziana Patty Zoe infatti, la facoltà di Medicina proprio non faceva per Harry: così, quando il diciannovenne se n’era andato di casa esordendo con un “ _Ciao mamma, vado a imparare a sezionare persone, ci vediamo!_ ”, - complice l’uscita infelice ed il fatto che non avesse un becco di un quattrino - Patty gli aveva lanciato uno zoccolo tra capo e collo e lo aveva preso a sberle fino a fargli vedere i sorci verdi.  
  
Si era dovuta ben presto ricredere, però: nonostante l’atteggiamento tutt’altro che discreto ed il poco senso del dovere che lo caratterizzavano, Harry era riuscito a laurearsi perfettamente in corso e ad intraprendere la specialistica in medicina legale qualche mese più tardi.

Ed Harry sarebbe di certo diventato uno dei medici più acclamati e capaci del suo tempo, godendo - già durante il tirocinio - di una discreta fama e assai meritato rispetto: si era fatto un bel nome, il giovane dottor Zoe, ed era riuscito persino a sbrigliare intricate matasse di delitti e simili dove gli addetti di Scotland Yard non sapevano che pesci prendere (fu durante una di queste occasioni, che Harry riallacciò i rapporti con Fred Abberline, dal quale si era allontanato per le inevitabili eventualità della vita).  
  
Tutto questo però, - il lavoro che amava e che lo faceva arrivare a fine giornata con il sorriso stampato in faccia, la stima degli altri medici e, anche un bel gruzzoletto in fondo al mese - era destinato a concludersi. Pochi giorni dopo la sua proclamazione ad anatomopatologo, infatti, Charles Grey, il tirapiedi di Sua Maestà, lo colse in fragrante mentre baciava l’attuale compagno, Lee Ackerman, in un vicolo buio all'incrocio di Elm Street; e da buon ratto qual era, Grey _ovviamente_ riferì tutto a, praticamente chiunque. Fu uno scandalo.

Il neo dottorino Harry Zoe, si ritrovò così radiato dall’albo, denigrato dall’intera cerchia di medici e relegato ad una vita fatta di cattedre universitarie e libri polverosi, e _tanti saluti_ ad i suoi amati attrezzi del mestiere e agli adorati cadaveri. 

Nonostante gli anni trascorsi, la ferita non si era ancora rimarginata, ed il suo odio verso la Corona - ed i reali in generale - non si era affatto affievolito, seppur l’amore che provava per Lee (con il quale aveva comprato un cottage non troppo distante da Londra) e per i suoi studenti contribuissero a rendere sicuramente meno pesante la condanna. 

Ma _quanto_ gli mancava il suo lavoro! Sentire il peso dei ferri sui palmi e il cedere delle carni sotto la loro pressione; l’odore asettico dell’ospedale e i suoi lunghi, lunghissimi corridoi, silenziosi se non per il cigolare delle ruote delle barelle…  
  
Ora era lì finalmente, e se avesse fatto un buon lavoro, forse quella vecchia strega della Regina avrebbe chiuso un occhio sul fatto che in realtà gli piacesse il caz—

“Harry, sei ancora con noi?” Lo interroga Abberline, dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla spalla: l’amico era partito per un viaggio mentale degno di Marco Polo, estraniandosi completamente dai presenti. Chissà a cosa avevano pensato, mentre la fronte di Harry si aggrottava sempre di più e una mano schizzava a grattarsi i capelli: probabilmente, che fosse deviato e pazzo come si raccontava. 

“Eh eh eh, scusa Fred, stavo pensando…Dicevi?”

“L’ho notato, lo facevi sempre anche all’Università: sai quante volte mi sono domandato cosa ti passasse in quella testa? Comunque non stavo dicendo niente, ma, prima che tu inizi, vorrei farti un breve excursus della situazione, se me lo permetti. Giusto per preparati a ciò che ti attenderà nel pomeriggio. Purtroppo, quando si parla di Ciel Phantomhive, - vivo o morto che sia -, occorre andarci con i piedi di piombo, e avere cautela.”

“Eh, ma così mi spaventi Fred: arriva un cadavere, che sicuramente sarà come gli altri ottantatrè che ho visto sino ad oggi, mica Jack Lo Squartatore in pers— Aspetta, _pomeriggio_? Credevo il corpo fosse già arrivato questa mattina.”

“Hai ragione. In realtà, _sarebbe_ dovuto arrivare a momenti, ma vedi... Mi hanno contattato poco fa, e ci sono, come dire, stati dei problemi di trasporto.” 

Davanti al silenzio confuso di Harry, Abberline sospira, e fissa pensieroso il portone dell’obitorio: è così scuro che sembra quasi nero. Poi si riscuote, e calcia una pietra lontano.

“Entriamo. Ti spiegherò tutto davanti a una tazza di thè: so per certo che in cucina saranno così gentili da prepararcela. Non posso prometterti che avranno il tuo Earl Grey, però meglio di niente. Sei ancora un teinomane senza speranza, vero?”  
  
Harry si apre in un gran sorriso senza volerlo, gli incisivi sproporzionati che gli premono sul labbro inferiore ed una luce inquietante nei grandi occhi castani (occhi che gli sono valsi il soprannome di ‘cerbiatto pazzoide’ per buona parte della sua adolescenza): prende Fred sotto braccio, si sistema meglio il cilindro sulla testa ed inizia quasi a trottare per la stradina, trascinando l’ex collega con sé, sotto lo sguardo attonito delle altre guardie. 

“ _Ma ceeeerto_ che lo sono! Santi numi Fred, pensavo mi si stessero per atrofizzare i neuroni, senza la mia dose quotidiana di alcaloidi!  
  
“…Eh?”  
  
“Niente, niente, ma permettimi di dire, - e credimi, mi pesa parecchio - _God bless the Queen_ , amico mio! Entriamo, entriamo!” 

Il portone così scuro, che sembra quasi nero, dell’obitorio del Saint Bartholomew Hospital, si chiude dietro le spalle dei due amici ritrovati con un gran tonfo.   
  
Intanto, riprende a nevicare per l’ennesima volta nell’arco di tre giorni, a Londra. Non si era mai vista così tanta neve, e non aveva mai fatto un tale freddo. 

Nello stesso momento, un corvo nero gracchia stridulo e spicca il volo dal tetto di Villa Phantomhive, per sempre destinata a rimanere nel silenzio.

________________________________________

**Nda** : Buonasera a tutti! Sono sempre io!

Sì, avevo detto che il capitolo successivo che avrei postato, sarebbe stato unico e conclusivo, ma mano a mano che scrivevo, mi sono resa conto che sarebbe diventato tipo, una cosa lunghissima ed estremamente pesante da leggere. Dunque ho deciso, anche per non farvi attendere troppo, di spezzettarlo in più capitoli (probabilmente 3, compreso questo + un breve epilogo) e rendere più snello il tutto.

Niente, spero che vi sia piaciuto e che abbia contribuito ad inquadrare un po’ meglio la figura di Harry Zoe - assolutamente, devo fare una fanart su di lui -. 

A presto!

**_M.E_ **


	3. 30 Gennaio 1891 - Pomeriggio

  
_30 Gennaio 1891 - Pomeriggio_

  
Entrando in un obitorio, si ha l’impressione di accedere ad una dimensione diversa dalla realtà - o almeno, è quello che ha sempre pensato Harry. 

E’ come un limbo. Un luogo in cui sostano i corpi, tra l’istante della morte ed il momento dell’esposizione nella camera ardente: è il periodo di transizione in cui un corpo muta persino giuridicamente, passando dallo status di salma a quello di cadavere. 

Quando il morgue del St. Bartholomew gli si schiude dinanzi - scesa l’infinita scala di marmo - ad Harry sembra di vivere in un incubo messo in pausa, dove tutto è fisso, statico, immobile di un’immobilità innaturale. Si guarda meglio intorno: non è nemmeno male, come obitorio, quello del Barts. E’ tutto sommato ben tenuto, abbastanza illuminato grazie alle lampade ad olio appese alle pareti grigie, con i soffitti alti che lasciano prendere respiro: Harry _respira_. 

L’odore che gli s’intriga nelle narici - dove è destinato a rimanere per giorni - è però lo stesso di qualsiasi obitorio in cui sia mai stato. E’ pungente e al contempo dolciastro, di sangue e liquido cerebrale, ed è l’odore della morte, l’odore delle anime. 

Dopo aver lasciato cappotti e cappelli all’ingresso, percorrono il corridoio in silenzio, quasi con riverenza, e giungono ad una piccola stanza che Harry riconosce essere lo studio dell’eventuale medico legale responsabile: una scrivania ed una vecchia sedia, libri alle pareti, strumenti vari, _e un bello strato di polvere ovunque_. 

“Dio mio, Lee impazzirebbe…” 

“Come sta Lee, Harry? Come _state voi_?” 

La domanda di Abberline lo coglie di sorpresa, ma al contempo lo riempie di gioia: Fred è uno dei pochi ad averlo sempre accettato nonostante la sua omosessualità (e che diavolo!) ed è anche uno dei pochi che Lee riesce a tollerare per più di tre minuti, senza che finisca con il prenderlo a male parole. Sorride pensando al suo fidanzato brontolone.  
  
“Ce la caviamo. Lee lavora ancora con sua madre nel loro negozio di thè, quello vicino a Piccadilly, hai presente? Gli affari non vanno benone, ma tra il mio stipendio ed il suo riusciamo a sbarcare il lunario. Abbiamo comprato un piccolo cottage. Niente di che eh, ma per noi è perfetto. Sono… _Siamo_ contenti Fred, davvero contenti, nonostante tutto."  
  
Fred sorride di rimando e gli batte una pacca sulla spalla: “Ed io sono contento per voi, ‘Ry, vi meritate un po’ di tranquillità. E’ da tanto che non vedo Lee, ora che ci penso… Mi farebbe piacere venirvi a trovare, dopo che tutta questa storia sarà finita. Sempre che tu me lo permetta, è ovvio.”  
  
“Certo Fred, certo.” La voce di Harry trema dall’emozione. Quanto gli vuole bene a quello stronzetto di un piedipiatti.  
  
“Signori, _buongiorno_!”  
  
A parlare era stato l’uomo sulla quarantina materializzatosi dal nulla, con i capelli biondi perfettamente pettinati e le sopracciglia monumentali; gli occhi azzurri attenti sul volto cesellato. 

“Sono il dottor Edwin Smith, e sono a capo dell’obitorio del Barts da ormai già tre anni. E’ un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, Ispettore Abberline e, Dottor Zoe! Ho sentito molto parlare di lei.”  
  
“M’immagino, cosa avrà sentito…” Borbotta Harry, mentre gli stringe la mano.  
  
Smith lo fissa intenso: “Nient’altro se non lodi e parole gentili, mi creda Dottore: non tutti hanno dimenticato cosa ha fatto per questa città, e per la Scienza. Non a caso si sono rivolti a lei.” 

Harry vorrebbe quasi mettersi a piangere. Era da così tanto tempo che qualcuno non riconosceva il suo valore, che stenta a credere alle sue orecchie: ama già quest’omone.

“Io…grazie.” Pigola, mentre sente gli occhi pungere traditori.  
  
“E’ ciò che penso, non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi, Dottore, davvero. Dovremo esserle tutti grati per i servigi che ha svolto per questa comunità, e mi permetta di aggiungere, che hanno commesso un grosso, grossissimo errore togliendola di circolazione. Spero finiscano col ricredersi.”  
  
Ora seriamente Harry rischia di piangere: è sempre stato un tipo piuttosto emotivo. Fortuna che Smith riprende subito a parlare.  
  
“Accomodiamoci, prego. Vediamo di fare il punto della situazione.”  
  
I tre uomini si siedono attorno alla scrivania dopo che Smith fa spuntare un altro paio di sedie sgangherate. C’è tensione nell’aria, è palese ad Harry, ed è allora che inizia a chiedersi il perché di tutta questa frenesia attorno ad un mero cadavere: la curiosità ~~la paura~~ lo divora.

“Dunque Freddie, ci parli un po’ di questo Ciel? Cosa sappiamo di lui? Oltre al fatto che fosse un giovanotto tutto pepe al servizio della vecchia stre— voglio dire, di Sua Maestà?”  
  
Abberline sospira profondamente, poi sfila dalla tasca interna della giacca un plico di fogli che dipana davanti a loro: si tratta di testimonianze di varie persone, quello che Harry riconosce come il primo referto medico ottenuto ed ovviamente, il file personale di Ciel Phantomhive e di un altro individuo che non conosce, entrambi provvisti di una piccola fotografia allegata. 

“Immagino già saprete chi fosse, in vita, Ciel Phantomhive.”  
  
“Si.” Risponde Smith.  
“No.” Fa Harry, per poi correggere il tiro, vedendo l’occhiataccia di Abberline “Cioè, s-n… _snì?_ Scusate, non seguo molto il gossip.”  
  
Abberline si pizzica il ponte del naso, chiaramente irritato, ma continua risoluto: “Brevemente, Harry - e ti prego, fai i compiti la prossima volta, che speriamo a prescindere non ci sarà mai. Ciel Phantomhive…” e gli avvicina piano la scheda del Conte “Ha ereditato il titolo di Conte della Casata Phantomhive dopo che i suoi genitori sono morti in un incendio, si pensa doloso, quando il ragazzo aveva dieci anni.”

Harry fissa ipnotizzato la fotografia di Ciel, che lo guarda di rimando; serio ed impassibile come sempre lo era stato in vita.  
  
“L’anno subito successivo alla morte dei coniugi Phantomhive, è tutt’ora avvolto nel buio: ti basti sapere che, nello stesso giorno in cui è avvenuto l’incendio, Ciel Phantomhive scompare nel nulla, per riapparire magicamente un mese dopo in compagnia del maggiordomo Sebastian Michaelis, da allora divenuto la sua ombra. Si pensa sia stato rapito da una qualche setta, ma non ne siamo sicuri. Da quel giorno, sino ad oggi, il Conte ha svolto l’attività segreta di famiglia come Cane da Guardia della Regina, indagando e sventando con successo i crimini che, mi duole ammetterlo, si sono rivelati fin troppo complessi per noi di Scotland Yard. Era brillante davvero, il ragazzo.”  
  
“Oh, però, una bella storia…” Soffia Harry, non distogliendo lo sguardo dal volto del Conte: la fotografia è sgranata e lievemente arricciata ai bordi, ma la bellezza di chi vi è raffigurato traspare ancora. Chissà il perché di quella benda.  
  
“Per quel che concerne più intimamente la sua persona, stando alle parole del Dottor Bennett, oltre ad essere estremamente cagionevole di salute, Phantomhive soffriva di un profondo stress post - traumatico che si manifestava con violenti attacchi di panico e prolungati stati depressivi - e ciò non sorprende affatto, pensando al trauma subìto. Era estremamente narcisista, una primadonna che aveva il bisogno di primeggiare su tutto e tutti ed il suo ego era spropositato. Al contempo però, Ciel Phantomhive era anche una persona molto fragile: afefobico, appariva disgustato da qualsiasi contatto umano, perfino da quello della fidanzata e promessa sposa Lady Elizabeth Midford. Bennett infine, lo definisce anche ‘crudele’ e ‘manipolatore’. Come puoi capire Harry, non si trattava assolutamente di una persona semplice.  
  
“No ovviamente, ma non capisco come questo renda speciale la sua morte. Voglio dire, non fraintendetemi, sicuramente il Conte ha fatto del bene, sconfiggendo il crimine e bla bla, però non capisco davvero dove voi di Scotland Yard vi siate incagliati. Nessun segno di effrazione? Mi viene da pensare che di nemici ne avesse parecchi. O forse si è semplicemente suicidato: vi dimenticate che era un ragazzino, e reggere una tale pressione, per così tanto tempo…”  
  
Fred sbuffa.  
  
“Ora ci arriviamo Harry, porta pazienza. Il cadavere di Ciel è stato rinvenuto la mattina del 29, dalla domestica Mey Rin - eccovi la testimonianza. Come potete evincere, le circostanze del ritrovamento sono singolari. No Harry, non abbiamo trovato nessun segno di effrazione. Tutto era perfettamente al proprio posto: niente porte o finestre forzate, né impronte estranee nel giardino, niente di niente. Il corpo, ugualmente, intonso: non un livido, un graffio, un capello fuori posto. Nessuna traccia di avvelenamento o di ferita autoinflitta, ergo è da escludere il suicidio. Sorrideva quasi, Harry, e ti giuro, conoscevo quel ragazzino da quasi cinque anni, e mai una volta che l’abbia visto con un’espressione diversa da un cipiglio astioso.”  
  
“Non può essere morto di, che ne so, cause naturali? Un attacco di cuore? Anche se, così giovane…”  
  
“Bennett ha subito scartato l’opzione: appunto, troppo giovane. Il fatto che poi avesse praticamente preparato il suo letto di morte, - o qualcuno per lui -, esclude tutte le possibili cause accidentali. Come vedi Harry, siamo dinanzi a un vicolo cieco. I domestici non hanno visto nient’altro.”  
  
“Nemmeno quel maggiordomo? Quel Sebastian?"  
  
“Sebastian non si trova, e ad oggi è il massimo sospettato.”  
  
“Come ha fatto ad ucciderlo, senza lasciare segni, scusate? Non possiamo accusare un uomo senza avere prove. Capisco sia sospetta, questa sua sparizione, ma cos’è, una specie di mago forse?”  
  
“Questo ce lo deve dire lei, Dottor Zoe.” Interviene Smith “E’ per quello che l’abbiamo chiamata.”  
  
Harry osserva perplesso il foglio con le informazioni sul maggiordomo, sul quale è incollata l’altra piccola fotografia, se possibile ancor più rovinata: sotto la macchia d’inchiostro, intravede un volto affilato e occhi felini.  


**Età:** Sconosciuta - **Paese di origine:** Sconosciuto  
Inizio del servizio presso Villa Phantomhive tra Dicembre 1885 e Gennaio 1886  
Lascia la residenza, si pensa, il 28 Gennaio 1891, senza fare ritorno. Il conte è stato rinvenuto morto sul suo letto la mattina successiva.  
Il signor Michaelis non è stato trovato, e si presume sia il responsabile del decesso o un’ulteriore vittima (ipotesi da scartare).

  
“Indiscrezioni definiscono la sua relazione con Ciel Phantomhive _morbosa_ , quasi di dipendenza. Queste sono due note sul maggiordomo che abbiamo raccolto durante gli interrogatori: la prima è di Charles Grey, la seconda del Principe Soma Asman Kandar, amico di Ciel. Leggetele.”  


I. _’C’è qualcosa di innaturale in Phantomhive e nel suo maggiordomo. So di aver ucciso il bastardo quando stava indagando sulla morte di von Siemens; gli ho infilato un attizzatoio da fuoco dritto nel cuore. L'hanno seppellito, eppure, eccotelo che rispunta, compiaciuto come un bambino la mattina di Natale. Quel moccioso mi faceva incazzare, lo ammetto: pensava di poter superare in astuzia non solo me, ma la Regina in persona, ma non ho niente a che vedere con la sua morte. Concentratevi sul maggiordomo, ripeto, quel tipo non è umano. E’ viscido e crudele, ed ha sempre guardato il marmocchio come fosse un pezzo di carne succulenta, per tutto il tempo. Aveva una tale fame negli occhi da far impressione, credetemi.’_

_II. ‘Il maggiordomo Sebastian è sicuramente benedetto dagli Dei, questo ve l’assicuro. E' forte e veloce come Agni, il che è impensabile - parlo al presente perché mi rifiuto di pensare che sia morto, nossignore. Il ritmo con cui svolgeva i suoi compiti era disumano: pensate che, quando il maniero è stato distrutto, lo ha sistemato in un giorno. È fuori dal comune! Una persona straordinaria. Mai una volta che lo abbia visto cedere ai piaceri del cibo o sonnecchiare sul lavoro, praticamente una macchina! Credetemi Ispettore, lui non c’entra niente con la morte del mio amico, gli voleva bene, ne sono convinto.’_

  
“Sono molto diverse tra loro.” Fa Smith, dopo un attimo di riflessione “Sembra quasi non parlino della stessa persona.”  
  
“ _In realtà_ ,” Interviene Harry, “Su una cosa concordano entrambi.” Con un dito traccia i contorni della fotografia rovinata di Sebastian.  
  
“Ovvero sul fatto che Michaelis _non_ sembrasse umano.” 

Nessuno proferisce più parola per molto tempo.

xxx

La salma non arriva alle due, né alle tre, né alle cinque del pomeriggio, tanto che Harry inizia a dubitare seriamente che questa arriverà mai. Verso le sette, un’infermiera un po’ attempata, porta loro la cena: un pasto frugale a base di zuppa di cereali, un tozzo di pane e qualche pezzo di formaggio, che basta tuttavia a placare i morsi della fame che gli sconquassano lo stomaco. Non avevano neanche pranzato. 

Mangiano tutti e tre in silenzio, con gusto persino, come se non fossero circondati da cadaveri e come se l’odore pestilenziale fosse improvvisamente scomparso; dopo un po’ ti ci abitui, dicono, e forse è davvero così. 

Quando il suo orologio da taschino segna ormai le otto e mezza passate, ed il continuo scalpicciare di infermieri, dottori e pazienti s’interrompe brusco ai piani di sopra, Harry si scopre davvero perplesso, ma è Fred ad esplodere  
  
“Quanto ancora dovremmo starcene qui a far niente? Io ho del lavoro da sbrigare in centrale. Dubito che arrivi ormai… Non sarebbe meglio tornare domattina? Mica avrete intenzione di aspettarlo tutta la notte!”

Ah, caro, vecchio ispettore Abberline! La punta di diamante di Scotland Yard, che in realtà è un fifone di prima categoria, Harry se l’era quasi dimenticato. Un sorrisetto furbo gli fa arricciare le labbra. 

“Che c’è, Freddie, non avrai paura del buio?” Il volto di Abberline prende fuoco.

“P-paura io? Ma che dici! Sto solo dicendo che mi sembra inutile aspettare ancora, dato che è palese la salma non sarà qui fino a domattina. Che senso ha passare la notte in obitorio? Ritiriamoci, e preghiamo il buon Dio che arrivi integra. E’ incredibile come persino da morto mi complichi la vita, quel ragazzino…”  
  
“Sì, grande e grosso ispettore! Secondo me hai una paura nera di questo posto!"  
  
“Ispettore Abberline, Dottore Zoe, non mi sembra il caso…” Smith non sa se ridere o se piangere.

“Chissà, magari hai ragione ad aver paura. Magari, tra poco, tutte quelle celle mortuarie che vedi in fondo al corridoio, si apriranno di botto e saremo accerchiati da un’orda di zombie assassini pronti a divorarci il cervello!“

“Harry, piantala una buona volta!”  
  
“ _Buu-huu!_ ”  
  
“Ho detto piantal—“

La porta che collega l’obitorio all’ospedale grazie ad un labirinto di rampe, si spalanca all’improvviso. Spinta da un infermiere, la barella con la salma del Conte Ciel Phantomhive, ora coperto da un lenzuolo nero, fa finalmente il suo ingresso nel morgue del Barts. E con lei, il gelo.

E’ Smith il primo a riprendersi. Si scrolla le spalle e si avvicina verso la stessa, poi si rivolge all’infermiere.

“Finalmente, ce l’hanno fatta. La ringrazio per l’aiuto, d’ora in avanti ce ne occupiamo noi.”  
  
L’altro uomo sorride gentile, anche se il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Ha un che di vagamente familiare, nonostante i tratti del volto siano in buona parte nascosti dai capelli scuri, ma Harry non sa dire perché.

“So per certo che lo farete.” S’inchina lievemente e scompare nel buio del corridoio, lasciando tutti straniti.  
  
“Ooookey, ennesimo tipo strambo. Vediamo un po’ adesso…”  
  
Il dottor Zoe trotta in direzione della barella, e con un solo, gesto fluido si sbarazza del lenzuolo. 

Nella sua breve, ma intensa carriera, Harry ne ha visti, di cadaveri (ottantatre, per precisare): nudi, a brandelli, in avanzato stato di decomposizione, gonfi annegati, irrigiditi in posizioni strane… 

Alla fine, sono _cadaveri_ , cosa si dovrebbe pretendere? Che siano belli, forse? Sereni? Assolutamente no, visto che i più se ne vanno con dolore e sofferenza. E _sbigottimento_. Harry se li ricorda quasi tutti, i volti dei morti che ha incontrato, con quegli sguardi stralunati che pare sia capitata loro la cosa più improbabile di questo accidenti di mondo. 

Il cadavere del Conte è diverso. 

“Ma che…”

Il suo corpo se ne sta disteso sulla barella con una tale grazia e delicatezza, da far quasi scoppiare a ridere Harry. Le mani eleganti e chiare del giovane sono saldamente intrecciate (rigor mortis?) sull’addome, e contrastano in modo impressionante con la stoffa scura del completo che lo veste alla perfezione. La colonna pallida della gola conduce ad un ovale perfetto ed altrettanto cinereo, accarezzato da ciuffi scuri che appaiono quasi blu sotto la luce baluginante delle lampade ad olio: le labbra appena schiuse ancora rosee e le lunghe ciglia che proiettano ombre sull’incarnato straordinariamente uniforme.

Il cadavere del Conte è diverso, perché _non lo sembra nemmeno_ , un cadavere.

Non con quel volto, non con quell’espressione pacifica, beata, della beatitudine che si prova solamente quando ci si è liberati di un pesante fardello dalle spalle, disegnata sui tratti regali. L’espressione, non di chi rifugge e teme la morte, ma di chi l’accoglie come una vecchia amica.

Sembra solo che Ciel Phantomhive abbia deciso di prendersi una vacanza e dormire per un bel po’, fottendo tutti. Quello non può essere un cadavere, Harry si rifiuta di crederlo. Non è possibile davvero, ma che lo stanno prendendo in giro? E’ tutta una farsa per metterlo alla prova o che? E’ tutto troppo… 

“ _Perfetto_.”  
  
E prima che lui stesso, o chiunque altro dei presenti possa trattenerlo, Harry si avvicina al corpo del Conte e poggia un orecchio sul suo petto magro.

Niente. 

Non un battito, un rumore o lo scorrere di una goccia di sangue nelle grandi arterie. Solo silenzio. 

Sposta il viso in direzione di quello di Ciel, quasi certo che potrà sentire sulla sua pelle un flebile respiro, prova ineluttabile che i suoi polmoni sono ancora gonfi di vita. Ma ancora, niente: solo una spiacevole sensazione di freddo che si irradia dalla pelle alabastrina del ragazzo. Quindi è davvero morto, il Conte.

“Harry, forse dovresti allontanarti…” Gracchia Fred, palesemente disturbato da quel teatrino. 

“Cos—Oh sì, sì, scusate, io non, non me n’ero reso conto.”

Harry fa per allontanarsi dal corpo sotto di lui, sul quale è ancora chinato, un profondo rossore a macchiare le guance lentigginose, _che figura di merda_. 

‘ _Haaarry ~_ ’

“L-lo avete sentito anche voi?” Le parole gli escono prima che possa ingoiarle. Fred e Smith lo guardano perplessi. 

“Che cosa esattamente, dottor Zoe?” 

“Io non ho sentito niente, Harry…”  
  
“Il _mio_ nome! Lui ha detto il mio nome!”  
  
Harry è consapevole che la luce folle nei suoi occhi è tutt’altro che rassicurante e di certo non serve a confermare la sua sanità mentale, ma lui sa cosa ha sentito. Nel momento in cui ha alzato il capo dal cadavere del giovane Conte, come un sibilo, ha udito chiaro il suo nome, in una voce limpida, eterea, che non era certamente né quella di Abberline, né quella di Smith.  
  
“Vi dico che ha parlato, non sono rimbambito!”

“Harry, non sei rimbambito, secondo me sei solo stanco. E tanto. Dottor Smith, è possibile rimandare l’autopsia a domattina? In un modo o nell’altro, oggi è stata una giornata parecchio pesante e mi sembra chiaro che il Dottor Zoe non sia nelle condizioni adatte per affrontarla.”  
  
“Possibile è possibile, d’altronde il ritardo non è dipeso da noi. Vado a informare la direzione che—“

“No.”  
  
La voce di Harry è ferma e risoluta mentre si sistema meglio gli occhiali sul naso aquilino, afferra un paio di guanti sterili ed indossa al meglio il camice bianco.  
  
“Ma Harry…”  
  
“Ho detto no. L’autopsia si farà stanotte. E’ mio compito e dovere svolgerla nel minor tempo possibile e con la massima efficienza dal momento dell’arrivo della salma. Fate come se non avessi detto niente.” Poi si rivolge ad Abberline, “Fred, hai ragione, forse sono solo un po’ stanco, ma davvero sono presente a me stesso: mi sono sbagliato ed avrò confuso questo continuo stridere delle tubature con una voce. Tranquillo, non sono pazzo, anche se ne ho dato l’impressione.” 

Abberline non appare convinto interamente, ma fa comunque un cenno di assenso.  
  
“Se le cose stanno così… Io allora vi lascio fare. Tornerò domattina per ritirare il tuo referto Harry, con la speranza di venire a capo di qualcosa. Non mi deludere, capito? Dottor Smith, arrivederci, e grazie.”  
  
Harry sorride, sperando che nessuno dei due noti la sua fronte imperlata di sudore. “Senz’altro, Freddie.”  
  
“Arrivederci, Ispettore Abberline.”  
  
I due medici hanno la consapevolezza di esser rimasti soli quando sentono il tonfo del portone dell’obitorio chiudersi pesante dietro le spalle del rosso. Smith si volta a guardare Harry.  


“E’ sicuro che sia tutto a posto, Dottor Zoe?”  
  
“Sicurissimo.”  
  
“Bene, allora me ne vado anch’io, non voglio disturbarla. Per qualsiasi cosa comunque, basterà che tiri la cordicella nello studio, e sarò subito da lei, anche se sono certo che non ve ne sarà alcun bisogno. Buon lavoro, Dottore, ci vediamo domattina.”  
  
“Grazie, Smith, buonanotte.”

Un altro tonfo, poi il silenzio. Ed Harry rimane solo, con gli occhi puntati verso la salma del Conte. Trae un profondo respiro. Lui sa cosa ha sentito, ma non è questo il momento di farsi prendere dal panico; anzi, vuole vederci chiaro.  
  
Spinge la barella sino alla sala principale, il cigolio delle ruote l’unico rumore insieme al suo respiro ansante, e fa scivolare con delicatezza il corpo sul tavolo in ferro delle autopsie: è ancora più leggero di quanto sembri, e bello come un angelo. Harry lascia la sala per tornare pochi secondi dopo con un plico di fogli, una piuma ed un calamaio.  
  
“Siamo rimasti solo noi due, Conte Phantomhive.”  
  
Il dottor Zoe intinge la piuma nell’inchiostro nero, ed inizia a scrivere.

_‘Questo documento ha valenza medico - legale.  
_ _Sono il dottor Zoe, e sono qui oggi, al St. Bartholomew's Hospital,  
_ _per effettuare l'autopsia sul corpo del Conte Ciel Phantomhive,  
_ _nato a Londra il 14 Dicembre 1875 e deceduto presso la sua residenza  
_ _il 29 Gennaio 1891, all'età di quindici anni.  
_ _La salma di Ciel Phantomhive è entrata in mio possesso il giorno 30 del c.m  
a_ _lle venti e cinquantaquattro. Alle ore ventuno e dieci circa mi preparo all’autopsia.'_

____________________________

**NdA** \- Praticamente questa storia è diventata un crossover spudorato con Attack On Titan ma sshhh, cambiare una lettera del nome camuffa tutto X)  
  
Poi sforno capitoli come pagnotte alle sei di mattina, e ne sono felice. Era da tanto che non scrivevo così di getto e con la trama già ben impressa nella testa, urrà per me! E' anche lunghetto rispetto ai miei standard, quindi sono da pacca sulla spalla in 0.3 secondi.

  
Scleri a parte, ci avviamo verso la conclusione, e la benedetta autopsia, che so mi farà dannare, ma ormai sono in ballo, dunque, balliamo. Che succederà al nostro povero dottor Zoe? Sembra abbastanza sicuro di sé, però…

  
Mi sto già sgranchendo le mani per la componente horror del prossimo capitolo: speriamo che tutti i film del genere che ho visto (e credetemi, sono tanti) servano a qualcosa ahahaha  
  
A presto,  
  
Un bacio,  
  
M.E

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Faccio nuovamente la mia comparsa nel fandom sonnolento di Kuroshitsuji con un quest'idea che mi frullava nella testa da un po'. Da brava amante dell'horror e della medicina e della biologia (neo - biologa al rapporto!) ho voluto conciliare il tutto ne 'L'autopsia di Ciel Phantomhive'. Ora, contestualizziamo un po' questo prologo: facciamo finta per un minuto che la storia del gemello non esista, che Ciel abbia finalmente portato a termine la sua vendetta e Sebastian si sia nutrito della sua anima (e povera bestia, sarebbe anche l'ora). Prendiamo poi un medico allontanato dal campo a causa della sua omosessualità (il nome del dottore è un chiaro tributo alla mia adorata Hange Zoe de L'Attacco dei Giganti, ed il suo amante, vedete un po' voi :P), l'enorme obitorio del St. Bartholomew e un'autopsia che, alla fine dei giochi, verrà effettuata di notte. A voi il tirare le somme ahahaha  
> Per questo prologo mi sono anche discostata parecchio dal mio stile (prooolisso) e ho giocato con lettere, articoli di giornale e referti medici: il prossimo (ed unico) capitolo, sarà il fulcro della storia.
> 
> Sì, mi sono immaginata un Grell giornalista del Times tra una mietitura di cinematic records e l'altra
> 
> Spero di avervi incuriosito, 
> 
> A presto,
> 
> M.E


End file.
